


Snowing in November

by xvivon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Brotherly Bonding, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, no beta we die like jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvivon/pseuds/xvivon
Summary: Bruce gets stuck at W.E. because of a snowstorm, and it’s up to Dick to cheer Damian up with snowmen and hot chocolate.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Snowing in November

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy winter fic because I was bored :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Damian stared out the frosted library window, it was a pretty sight. The ground covered in a large white sheet of snow, as snowflakes rained down from the sky. No one was really expecting the bad weather, it was only November second, but that’s just Gotham.

School children we’re being sent home early, some of those who showed up to work had to stay at nearby hotels. Many young Gothamites were hoping for a blizzard, so they wouldn’t have to attend their classes the next day. If he wasn’t being homeschooled by Alfred, perhaps he would’ve hoped for the same. There was a lot of traffic, with everyone trying to get home at the same time on slick concrete. It’d be a wonder if father could've make it home by dinner.

_Ding._

Hm? He checked his phone to see a notification from father. ‘Hi son, I won’t be able to make it home tonight because of the weather and everything that needs to be taken care of at W.E. But you’ll have Alfred, and Dick will be driving over to babysit. I’ll see you tomorrow.’

_Of course his father isn’t coming._

He was curled up on a chair with his sketchbook, Titus laying nearby. The day had been quiet so far, the snow blanketing sound. His father was still at W.E, in a meeting, dealing with those on the board. Drake was off with his team, Todd with his, and his sisters were with their own friends, leaving him home with Pennyworth. Grayson would be arriving soon, though with the icy roads he didn’t know how “soon” it would be.

The day seemed to be dragging on forever, everything moving so slowly. It was only two o’clock, when would he be able to go on patrol? Would they even let him go in this weather?

_Ahem._

The clearing of someone’s throat alerted him of their presence. “Yes Pennyworth?”

“Ah Master Damian, I just came here to tell you that Master Dick will be here in about twelve minutes.”

“Twelve minutes my-” He mumbled.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, thank you Pennyworth.”

After the man left the room, Damian went back to sketching. Hands, eyes, people, landscapes, Titus, everything that came to mind. He was always very immersed in artwork. The fact that someone could copy life to a T on a piece of paper was always interesting.

He decided to sketch some members of his family. Grayson, Cain, Todd, Drake, Pennyworth, Father - oh yeah. His father wasn’t going to be here, he almost forgot. Of course he was used to family members not staying at the manor, they all had their own things to do. But Father, he was supposed to spend time with Damian today. Just the two of them. Damn the weather, his father’s busy schedule, his father for choosing some work - that he could’ve easily handed off to a secretary - over him. Soon enough the page was almost completely filled with ink. He was drowning in it, the ink, the snow, the knowledge that his father would rather do boring office work then spend time with him, the fact that-

“Hey Dami!!” Grayson announced with a grin, entrapping him in a hug.

“Ack Grayson, at least take off your coat first. You’re getting snow all over the place.”

“You’re right, wow is it cold out there.” He said, while removing his snow coat. Damian eyed the material for a moment before Grayson got the memo and hung it on the coat rack.

“How was your day so far Dames? Sorry I couldn’t be here sooner, the roads were just awful.”

“My day was fine,” Damian replied.

“You sure? You seem a bit down.”

“I’m fine, just...bored.”

Grayson wistfully eyed the window. “Hey, do you wanna go build a snowman?”

“What?”

“I mean, the snow is a good enough consistency, and it’s cold out, we always build snow people and have snowball fights.” Dick smiled.

“Speak for yourself, I’ve never built a snowman before.”

“Really?!”

“Yes, really.”

“Okay, get your coat on, we’re doing that. Right now.”

“But-”

“No buts, c’mon.” He said, practically dragging Damian out of the chair and into the hallway.

He wasn’t lying when he said that, in the league they never really built snowmen, even on the rare occasion that it snowed. That time would be dedicated to training, his artwork, or sleep. Even when living at the manor, he never really got the opportunity to build one. When Jon asked if he’d like to, he said it’s childish and chose to patrol instead.

Even when Grayson was around, they weren’t ever really left with any choice but to stay home and be bored. This was his first Gotham blizzard. This was his first time being trapped inside because of cold weather.

Upon opening the door, a wave of chilled air passed over them. Before Grayson is once again pulling Damian along with him. Damian didn’t understand what was so fun about running outside in cold snow to build structures that would be easily knocked over, that is, if it didn’t melt first.

Grayson formed the snow into a sphere, before placing onto the ground and rolling it, soon enough it was almost up to Damian’s knees.

“Are you going to help?” Grayson asked.

“Tt.”

He picked up some snow and shaped it into his own ball, mirroring Grayson. He continued those motions until he felt something hit his right side.

“Gotcha.” Dick grinned.

“I thought we were building a snowman.” He replied, crossing his arms.

“We can have a snowball fight too.”

And then another one was thrown at him, and another, and another-

“GRAYSON.” Damian picked up a large sum of snow, messily forming it into a ball, before he launched it at his older brother’s chest. Dick fell down with “oof”.

“Haha, got me good Little D.” He got up, brushing the snow from his large coat.

They were both starting to get cold as the temperature kept dropping, eventually deciding to go inside. Their half-finished snowman stayed on the manor grounds, facing the harsh temperatures alone. After placing their coats on the rack, they headed to the kitchen to retrieve their hot chocolate.

“How about we sit near the fireplace to warm up some more?” Dick suggested.

Damian hummed in agreement, walking back to his spot in the library. Dick entered, a plethora of warm blankets in his arms. He tossed some at Damian before settling down next to him. The flames filling the surrounding area with an orange hue.

Breaking the comfortable silence that filled the room, “When will Father return home?” Damian asked.

“Hmm?”

“Father, he was supposed to be here tonight, but he’s not, so he sent you here to watch me.”

“Oh yeah, he’ll be back tomorrow. Remember? The roads are awful.”

“But he said he couldn’t be here because of paperwork.”

“That too, but the point is he’ll be back early tomorrow morning. And in the meantime, you’re stuck with me kiddo.” He smiled. And that was that, they continued to defrost infront of the warm fire.

_Your tears spilled out, like ink from a pen_

_It’s snowing In November again._

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyyy sup y’all, past Xenia here. I’m writing this on October 17th because I know really soon school is going to mess up my hobbies. I felt like writing another hurt/comfort fic with Damian and Dick so here you go, Bruce is less of an asshole that I would normally have and Dick is a great big brother. Remember to drink some water, and have a great morning/afternoon/night.
> 
> bbbbyyyyyyeeeeeeeee!!!!!
> 
> Go bother me on tumblr - [xvivon](https://xvivon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
